Such a connecting device is for instance described in the European patent 0 193 271. In this respect it is a disadvantage that the device is comparatively elaborate to manufacture and to fit. Furthermore, for releasing a connection made it is necessary to have an additional separate component. The present invention has as one of its aims the certain of a connecting device which on the one hand has only a small number of parts and on the other hand is simple to produce and to handle.